Leaving
Hey everyone, I have officially decided to leave this wiki. Email me or give me your email if you still wanna stay in contact. I'll write something about ya if I think you deserve it. Cato-You should be honored beacause your A. first, and B. the only guy metioned on this page. I'm not positive, but I think you considered me a friend. :) No offense, but you ARE a lot nicer to me then your wife......you were a really great friend and one of the few people who didn't complain (at least to my face) about my being so dramatic and, accordingly, annoying. Thanks for being a great friend, I'll miss you. Jo Bear-My sweet sweet little Jo Bear(lol)....I'll miss you sooo much, to start. Remember how in the beginning, we literally hated each other? Well, I think now those days are a thing of the past, and I consider you one of my best friends! You're always there for me and you(and only a small number of others) let me vent to you in PM and don't yell at me to shut up. Oh yeah and how do you like the name Jo Bear, by the way!? I love ya and I'll miss you sooooooo much! Glim-Glim, you were one of my first friends on the wiki. Also, you are another one of the few people who let me vent to you. And no offense, but your a lot nicer to me then your boyfirend(no offense Peeta)(dont't delete this page either). Although sometimes I got the feeling you were annoyed with me, you never directly showed it. You (literally-your always on the wiki) are always here for me and I know I can (probably-I don't know you in real life) trust you with my life. I'll miss you a TON and I hope you feel the same way about me! Prim-You were also one of my first friends on a wiki(THG Wiki). (I think) you're also one of those people that lets me vent. Although...sometimes you do seem a little annoyed with me. I'm sorry I have to leave you here with all these crazy people. I'm glad you at least have Katniss! I'm also REALLY sorry that I was so mean to you. I love you soo much(as a friend) and I would never intentionally hurt you. Ever. I'll miss you a bunch! Katniss-Ok, so we had our good days and our bad days. As I said before I would never intentionally hurt Prim. I wasn't scared OF her, just FOR her, especially when she said she just wanted to die. Please don't be mad at me. I forgive you for being made at me, and you have a perfectly good reason not to forgive me back. And between you, me, and Prim, you're a great actress(lol). Ca$h-Hey Anna Banana-you're a really good friend, and I hope you know that. You're one of my more recent friends, and this might sound cheesy, but it meant a lot to me when you added me ino your Google+ circles as soon as we exchanged emails. When my friends list was going down*looks at clove* you made go up one more. Ok that souonds extremely cheesy but I'm to tired to change it. Oh well. I'll miss you a bunch, and I hope you feel the same way! By the way it's not even 7 AM yet here, so just comment if I forget you.